


I Choose You

by MorganOfTheFey



Series: Reed900 Bonus Fics [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Nines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual!Nines, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nines has a stutter, Podfic Welcome, omega!Gavin, the orgy is just a plot point no graphic sex is described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganOfTheFey/pseuds/MorganOfTheFey
Summary: Nines and Gavin crash an orgy to interview an Alpha suspect, who has some shit to say about Nines being an android and not a "real" Alpha. Back at home, Nines also discovers Gavin worries about not being a "real" Omega--or at least, that he's not doing it right. So they take turns arguing--"comforting" each other that it doesn't matter what society expects, they both love each other exactly how they are.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed900 Bonus Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843504
Comments: 19
Kudos: 157





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> I actually meant to upload this yesterday, since I usually post a bonus fic every other Wednesday, but I just uhhh ... completely forgot :|
> 
> so here it is now!!
> 
>  **trigger warnings:** descriptions of humans having sex, but no actual sex scenes or explicit content; fantasy oppression / discrimination; cis-man asks non-binary Nines about his genitals; internalized aphobia; Nines has a stutter and is partially non-verbal sometimes

Nines stands in the middle of a crowd of fucking humans.

Unfortunately, that is a literal description, not mere profanity. He and Detective Reed have been tasked with interviewing a particular male human notorious for throwing these types of parties.

Reed does not utilize his scarf. He should. The fabric contains the detective's own scent--and traces of Nines's own--and would provide a physical barrier against the raging hormones and pheromones released by the partiers. Honestly, it may be wise to have a protective barrier against bodily fluids as well.

Although Nines would immediately [neutralize] any person, human or android, who would dare to mark his partner.

Reed must inhale deeply before he shouts, "Jake Nichols, this is the DPD!"

A few humans pause in their … activities. There are no androids present. With how many have sought shelter in Detroit, a completely android-free gathering almost certainly has to be deliberate.

But no one actually stops, or volunteers their host's location, or offers any sort of help whatsoever.

"All right, I'll start saying shit you'll actually listen to," Reed tells the crowd.

An Alpha mounting an omega woman beneath him sneers in response to the detective's threat. So he gets to go first.

"Bladen Salinger," Reed names him.

The male human blinks. He has a mask covering the upper portion of his face, styled to look like a tiger. As Nines understands it, the point of these parties is to remain anonymous, but humans are very good at recognizing faces--particularly when eye color, facial hair, and identifying tattoos are still freely visible.

Reed points to his omega partner. "Emberly Sarah Rockton."

The woman looks up and protests the identification with a whined, "Heyyy."

"You've got an annoying as shit voice," Reed tells her. "Anyone who watches the local news could clock you."

She blinks too, then smiles at him. "You've seen me on the news? Was it about my mink fur dress or 'cause I blew the ADA?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me," Reed says. He points to a Beta male using a larger strap on to fuck another Beta. "ADA John Byers, dunno who that is under him. Nines?"

Nines already has facial scans, (unfortunately) bodily scans of identifying scars and tattoos, and vocal analysis as well.

"Lannon Ackers, mated, Beta."

The crowd begins to falter as more humans become aware of names being named.

"And who the fuck are you?" Bladen Salinger demands.

"Detective Reed of the DPD," Reed says. "And this is my partner, RK-nine-hundred. Since we're investigating a murder and your host invited us onto his property, anything my android buddy here views in plain sight is fair game. And he's got facial recognition."

Reed raps the backs of his knuckles against Nines's chest, which he takes as his cue.

"Auden Orson, mated-and-married, Alpha. Tinley and Linley Wells, twins, both unmated, both Omegas. Elysium West, mated to Cooper 'Magnus' West, Omega. Sunsen--"

The humans begin scrambling off each other, yelling and grabbing anything they can to cover their faces. The room clears in a matter of minutes. Nines confirms that none of the humans rushing out the door are their suspect, who makes an appearance soon after anyway, emerging from a hallway to voice his protests.

"Hey, whoa, hey, where's the party going?"

He has some sort of sling wrapped around his genitals that is patterned with green scales.

Nines personally finds all phalluses reminiscent of a sad sea turtle shyly poking its wrinkled head out of its shell, but this human has worked hard to make the resemblance even more disgustingly uncanny. The fad swaddle of fabric bounces as he jogs over, and Nines does nothing to conceal his sneer of disgust.

"Jake Nichols, we're with the--"

Jake cuts Detective Reed off. "It's Drake, actually. It's on all my online handles, Drake."

He hold out both index fingers while correcting the detective, then uses them to point down to the strange speedo-like contraption wrapped around his genitals. The fabric is a shiny spandex.

"You mess with the dragon, you get the fire," he says.

Reed snorts. "That couldn't even light a cigarette."

"Oh, is that what size you are?" Jake Nichols snidely asks.

"Yeah, and I'm telling you your weird little muppet ain't doing anything for it. Grab a blanket and some self-respect, dude, you're being interviewed as a possible suspect for the murder of your step-mom."

"I didn't even kill her," Jake whines.

Reed rolls his eyes. "OK, now try saying that a little more convincingly to the homicide detective."

Jake turns to Nines and says, "I didn't even--"

Nines can't accurately ascertain if the other human is deliberately provoking Reed or really just that stupid. As an android, he is biased toward always assuming stupidity, and yet somehow underestimating the vast depths humanity has achieved.

"Hey!" Reed barks. "Over here, Jake. I'm the detective here."

"Really?" Jake asks. "'Cause he's an Alpha and you're uh … not."

"I'm a Beta," Reed says through gritted teeth.

Jake looks him over and smirks. "You wanna rub your suppressants off and try saying that a little more convincingly to the real Alpha?"

"Dude, your dick looks like Kermit shit himself inside out." Reed scoffs at him. "Just answer my questions and you can still go back to the three Omegas you've got hidden down the hall."

Jake glares at Nines. "What, did your robot hack my security cameras? You're not allowed to--"

Detective Reed scents the air. "Pool sex?"

"What?" Jake stares at him next in confusion.

"Three Omegas, out back in the pool. Can smell them and the chlorine all over you, but your hair's not wet. Or …" He gestures to the sad spandex sling. "So they're having sex, and you just like to watch."

"I—I have a new tattoo," Jake says with a huff. "It can't get wet, but I assure you my dick does."

"Right." 

Reed doesn't argue, doesn't comment, just lets the silence linger. Even without a social module, it is painfully awkward.

"I don't even care what or who my dad does," Jake babbles to fill it in. "She's just a Beta anyway, he would've gotten bored and replaced her anyway. She was a total butter face."

"All right." Reed takes out his comm tablet. "So how did you spend your weekend then?"

Jake immediately launches into a recount of his trip to the Cancun islands with three friends who will all "totally back him up" and that he didn't get back to Detroit until Sunday evening, after his step-mother had already been killed.

Nines does not ask questions or make any commentary. That is not his job as an android consultant. Detective Reed is much better at interviewing witnesses anyway. Contrary to popular belief, the man is much more emotionally intelligent than their coworkers credit him. He is excellent at detecting lies and manipulating others—it is only that this natural paranoia does not shut off when dealing with personal relationships which causes him to be so closed off and aggressive.

He has expressed that since Nines does not have a social module, limited facial expressions, and speaks in a monotone, there is nothing for his BPD or rejection dysphoria to latch onto, and thus each of their flaws complement each other instead.

Jake soon reaches the point in his story that he has begun speaking freely without any prompting from Reed for several minutes, highly off topic about the tan he received over the weekend and what sort of tan would look good on the Omega. Reed hums along and taps a few times on his comm tablet.

"Sorry, I gotta take this," he says about nothing. "Captain's always up my ass, y'know?"

"Yeah, sure."

He walks away and takes a non-existent phone call, leaving Jake and Nines together. Humans tend to speak freely around those they consider "the help," particularly undeviated androids like Nines.

"So …" Jake draws out the word and looks over Nines. "Are you up his ass too?"

Nines stares at him. No dialogue options form for such an inappropriate question. "I do not have a social module."

He receives a text from Detective Reed that he processes simultaneously. _new tattoo = no tan, verify lie_.

Oh, excellent. Nines has never had need to know of tanning or tattoo care routines, as an android made solely to hunt other androids, but he's found that Reed's superior life experience is invaluable to their work as detectives.

"You have a dick though, right?" he asks, taking another look. "I mean, they had to have given you a dick. Just be a waste of pheromones otherwise."

"That is irrelevant to you." Nines cocks his head. "Unless you wish to experience being bred by an Alpha cock bigger than your own?"

Just because he does not have a social module inherently built into his system, does not mean he cannot compile a database of human interaction and learn from it.

Jake's face flushes with blood. "You're just an android. You have no idea what real biology is like."

Nines does not respond. Many suspects have talked themselves into incriminating statements by getting mad at him. Although since one of his friends he claimed was on his trip to Cancun, in which all of them flew back Sunday evening, shared a Candy Candy Rush notification that they reached level sixty-seven with the location tagged as Detroit, Michigan at 11:07 am, that may not be necessary.

"You can't program that kind of shit," Jake continues. "It's like, instinctual. Evolutionary. And even if it was possible, they clearly fucked it up for you. You're not reacting to the smells in here at all, are you?"

"That would be inappropriate," Nines states.

Jake just snorts. "Whatever you tell yourself. If you were a real Alpha, you would've noticed how badly your partner needs it."

He looks over at Reed, pacing back and forth while pretending to talk on his cellphone. The human always seems restless, always moving. But now he also rubs at the back of his neck and his pupils are dilated.

Nines was focusing on the case. He is there to record interviews and verify statements. His concentration was focused on Jake Nichols [suspect] to provide an airtight record of what exactly the human said without waiving his Miranda Rights and all the microexpressions Nines may not be able to interpret, but Detective Reed can.

Now that he refocuses solely on his partner however, he notices the increase in heart rate and the sweat accumulating at the glands beneath his jaw. Even with the suppressants, the sheer amount of pheromones from so many different humans, all having sex, must be affecting the Omega.

"You should let a real man take care of him," Jake says.

Nines turns back to him. "I do not 'let' or 'allow' Detective Reed to do anything. He is a grown man entirely capable of making his own decisions and taking care of himself."

"Yeah, you keep parroting that PC bullshit while I fuck his--"

Reed hangs up and walks over. For all his tough talk about being a "real" Alpha, Jake shuts up and switches to a welcoming grin. All humans should have their social modules uninstalled so that they are forced to be honest and communicate like adults.

"Hey, so the party doesn't have to end," Jake tells Reed. "You're welcome to crash here and--"

Reed cuts him off. "The party's going to continue down at the station."

"What the fuck, I thought we were cool!"

"That was before you lied to me." Reed keeps talking over Jake's protests. "You weren't tanning on Sunday 'cause that would have fucked up your new tattoo. You did good with the trip to Cancun, stuck to your story, but I know you and your friends came back a day earlier than you told me—which fucks up your alibi."

"You don't know shit," Jake snaps. "Tanning with a tattoo wouldn't hurt or anything. I just forgot about it."

"About the brand new tattoo of a dragon on your back?" Reed asks. "Yeah, did you not remember while laying down on your fresh tattoo for twenty minutes? That didn't hurt at all."

Jake crosses his arms. "Fuck you, I want a lawyer."

"And you can get one down at the station," Reed replies. "Let's go."

"I'm not taking orders from you." Jake uncrosses his arms and steps forward, into the detective's personal space. "I bet you're not even a Beta. Look at you, all hot and bothered. I bet you're just an Omega bitch."

Reed shrugs, putting on a cocky expression. "Believe what you want. Personally, I think it sounds better for you if we stick with me being a Beta, but yeah okay. You're the Alpha getting arrested by an Omega bitch."

Jake does not like that.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that." He steps even closer so that they're chest-to-chest. "I'm the Alpha here and you're--"

Reed scoffs loudly. "Dude, you're a rich playboy wearing a green speedo that makes your dick look like the head of a fat turtle."

Jake shoves him.

"You have assaulted a police officer," Nines announces, for the record his optical units are establishing.

Jake turns to him and settles into a defensive stance. Nines does not move. The DPD pays him as an "android consultant" and that is the amount of effort they will receive from him.

Additionally, Reed does an excellent job of tackling Jake to the ground all by himself. His partner may be short, but he is dense with muscle and his shoulder hits the Alpha like a bowling ball to the gut.

The two humans briefly skirmish on the floor. "Briefly" because Reed excels at [dirty] [lowdown] brawls, which ends with Detective Reed cuffing Jake Nichols [suspect] for assaulting an officer and resisting arrest. The Alpha continues to yell insults and sexually inappropriate remarks at them both, which Nines [dislikes].

He crouches down beside the human and spins yellow.

"What the fuck is it doing?" Jake demands, cheek smushed to the floor.

"I am scanning your tattoo to verify how new it is," Nines answers. "Your skin is very fresh. Such a large canvas."

Jake stops yelling and swallows. Nines watches his fear and stress levels rise in the corner of his HUD.

"In the late eighteen hundreds, it became a popular fad to create leather products out of human skin," Nines informs him. "The primary source came from criminals put to death for their crimes."

Jake stays quiet for the rest of the trip downtown.

***

Nines follows Gavin into their apartment, then touches him as soon as the human finishes taking off his jacket. Gavin growls at him, but that is common. Nines keeps his hands still on his partner's hips and does not press further.

Gavin settles back against the wall of his own accord with a huff. His fight or flight instincts are so strongly geared toward fight that sometimes he rejects even what he wants automatically.

"C'mere then," he finally mutters.

Nines presses a little closer and ducks his head down for a kiss. Gavin slowly relaxes into it. Nines does not move his hands. Who is in control between them changes on a daily basis, often even in the middle of intimacy.

He drops to his knees instead.

They have not done … this. Not with him on his knees, anyway. What they have and have not done hasn't followed typical social convention of "bases" or foreplay versus penetrative sex. They simply do what the both of them can still enjoy.

Gavin cracks his eyes open and looks down. "What'cha doin', baby?"

"I can provide for you," Nines says.

He can take care of his human, now. Their suspect has been interrogated, confessed, and processed. They are in a secure location.

This is not how a real Alpha would provide for his Omega. But the thought of--of fucking Gavin, his Gavin, the way an Alpha would, the way those humans were fucking at the party--

"Hey." Gavin's thumb smooths over his red LED until it turns yellow. "Don't let that asshole get in your head, all right? Everything he said was bullshit."

"I am not a real Alpha."

Gavin crouches down on the floor next to him. "First of all, I don't give a shit. You're mine."

He unequips Nines's jacket as well, then leaves claiming bites all along his neck. Nines can barely feel the sensation--only heat and pressure, no real pleasure to it--but he deactivates his synthskin wherever Gavin's teeth bite down to leave "marks." His software instabilities die down and Gavin's heart rate slows as well, so the action soothes them both.

"Mine," Gavin declares again when he's satisfied with the number of marks.

"Yes," Nines answers.

"And anyway, you are a real Alpha." He pushes forward and settles himself into Nines's lap. "My Alpha."

His human is very good at that. Shoving and barreling his way into Nines's life, his thoughts, his programming. Taking up so much space and making so much noise, not leaving any room for Nines's endless preconstructions ("anxiety") or software instabilities ("self-criticism").

"I--"

"Who makes sure I eat?" Gavin demands.

"I … do."

"Who helps me sleep at night?"

"I do."

"Who nags at me about cigarettes and calling for backup?"

"Both myself and Tina," Nines answers.

Gavin pauses. "All right, yeah. But you're the one dumb enough to actually live with me and follow me around all the time."

"That--"

"Aht!" Gavin cuts him off again. "Who has literally stepped in front of bullets for me?"

Nines sighs. "I have."

"You take care of me." Gavin pecks him on the lips. "You do provide for me."

"It is only fair I should subsidize your rent."

"I meant all the times you buy me food."

Nines rolls his eyes. His human is very food-motivated.

"You protect me," Gavin continues.

Nines shakes his head. "I did not protect you today."

Gavin lets out a laugh that sounds [bitter][?]. "Yeah, well. That's more on me for being a shitty Omega."

He stands up and moves toward the kitchen, as if Nines would allow him to end the conversation with that sentiment. Nines stands as well and follows after Gavin.

"You are not shitty," he says.

"Fuck off."

Nines does not attempt to restrict Gavin. He has learned that it does not matter where he touches his human or how lightly; if he tries to stop him or hold him back, Gavin will respond with yelling and punching. Usually both. And the latter only injures his hands.

He walks faster then to physically put his body in front of Gavin.

"You are not a bad Omega," he says again.

Gavin crosses his arms and looks away.

"You are mine."

After a long moment, that gets a muttered, "Yeah. But what the phck do I do for you?"

Nines stares at him. How can his human not know?

"See?" Gavin looks back to glare at him. "You don't even have an answer!"

"I--" His voice comes out laced with static, so he recalibrates his vocal module and tries again. "I have too many."

Gavin's face twists up in a scowl. Nines steps forward and risks touching him, cupping his cheeks to ensure he cannot look away again.

"You tried to make me a thirium-coffee drink. You do not touch me without permission. You--"

"It sucked, and I've hit you plenty of times," Gavin argues. 

Nines cannot stop that. He has not found anything in the world that can stop Gavin from arguing.

"I request it often," Nines argues back, because he will simply be the immovable object. "You have never hurt me. I cannot feel pain. You have never scared me."

Gavin twists his face out of his hands, but he steps forward on his own to bury his face in Nines's chest. Hiding this way is much better than pushing him away, so Nines counts it as an improvement.

"You give me old keys, coins, and marbles for me to clean and analyze," Nines continues. "You talk me through it when my preconstructions become overwhelming. You explain social situations to me and ensure no one makes fun of me. You are an excellent partner."

"None of those things are Omega shit," Gavin mutters into his chest.

"Biology and gender are both arbitrary nonsense, and human perception of them both changes throughout time and culture far too often for either to have any sort of permanent meaning."

Gavin just grunts.

"You may simply be ahead of your time."

That gets him a snort, but it does not seem as if his human's mood is improving. Nines does not understand--well. He does not understand much of anything about humans. Least of all concepts such as biology, gender, or sexuality.

He does know Gavin's gender is very important to him. He has worked very hard and paid a lot of money to [pass] as male.

Just as he also takes suppressants to [pass] as a Beta.

But now he is upset he is not a good Omega [?]

Nines does not understand. He likely never will. But he does not need to [understand] to respect his human.

"You are a good Omega," Nines tells him. "You provide for me. You take care of me. You protect me. Is that not the point?"

"M'not doing it right," Gavin says, voice barely above a whisper.

"You are doing what I need."

Gavin slowly exhales. Then he lifts his head and begins licking over his "marks." Those are not real either. There is no need for him to clean or soothe them. They do not hurt. Nines cannot feel pain or pleasure.

But they are both here. They both keep choosing each other.

"You are far more emotionally intelligent than I am," Nines tells him, volume lowered to a similar level. "You know what emotions you experience and what causes them."

Gavin pauses his ministrations long enough to say, "Easy when it's always anger."

"You understand and predict others' emotions as well," Nines counters. "You are superior at determining motive and connections between victim and perpetrator."

Gavin switches sides, likely so he can focus on leaving more marks on unclaimed synthskin rather than answer.

"You make very pretty noises for me. You let me have control."

"Yeah, sometimes."

Nines tilts his head to the side to provide more access. "It is more significant that you let me. And I cannot make you, not as a real Alpha does. My purpose is obsolete. I am--"

"Hey!"

Gavin tugs his head back down and forces eye contact between them. If Nines deliberately disparaged himself to make Gavin focus on that instead of refuting his own good qualities … well. He may not inherently have a social module, but he can [learn].

"What are you?" Gavin asks lowly.

Nines doesn't bother arguing this time. "I am yours, Detective."

"Damn straight."

"Please do not accuse me of heterosexuality."

Gavin snorts, then laughs. Nines marks that as a successful social interaction. He can [learn]. He will, for the sake of his stubborn, angry, beautiful human.

"All right." Gavin sighs, but he clearly requests, "Nest."

Nines immediately picks him up and relocates him to the bedroom. Gavin doesn't struggle, although he does sink his teeth back into the curve where Nines's shoulder meets his neck. He maintains his grip until Nines lowers him down onto the bed.

"Strip, you too," he mumbles when he lets go.

Nines nods and steps back. Gavin is already kicking off his pants. Nines removes his own clothing more efficiently, although he does stall occasionally, watching as the Omega also pauses to rub his scent into the pillows and sheets.

"C'mere."

Gavin holds out a hand to him, even though Nines has only removed his outer layer of human clothing. The bullet-resistant underarmor--a tank top and shorts--that he originally came equipped with from his testing phase at Cyberlife tower have not been removed yet.

But his partner is clearly [learning] too, able to request it now when he needs the comfort of lying down and receiving physical contact, safe and secure in the nest Nines made him.

Nines goes to him immediately. Gavin drags him into the bed and manhandles him down onto his back. He doesn't mind. The program installed in his system to mimic [Alpha] behavior was primarily meant for hunting down and destroying deviants. That is obsolete now.

Gavin kisses him. He kisses his lips and his eyes and back down his neck. Over his shoulders and on top of the stiff tank top where his pump lays below, while Nines purrs hard enough his chassis vibrates.

Gavin looks up and grins. He is so [handsome]. "Hey, baby."

Nines is easily [overwhelmed]. "H-hello, dar-darling."

Gavin just keeps smiling and rubs his thumb over his cheek while Nines works to calm himself. Sometimes he drops little kisses still, which do not help. Nines doesn't tell him to stop.

"Would you … you like … you need sex?" he manages to ask.

Gavin's smile melts into a frown. "Everything that dumb Alpha playboy said to you was bullshit. I mean it."

"I did not realize you were affected by the scene," Nines says, able to speak clearly now that he is criticizing himself. "I was too focused on the case."

Gavin rolls his eyes, but he pairs the motion with a small smile. "That's why I like about you, dipshit. You always treat me like Detective Reed when we're working, not just some dumb horny Omega."

"You are not a dumb horny Omega," Nines tells him. "You are occasionally those things separately, but--"

Gavin barks out a laugh and kisses him again before he can finish. Nines allows it for a moment, then gently draws his face away so he can speak.

"I do not experience sexual attraction," he says seriously. "The act of sex often does not occur to me at all, and when it does, I am still limited in what I can offer or enjoy."

"And I love you and I love that about you," Gavin insists. "'Cause I'm selfish and broken and fucked up, and I …" He stops and looks down at Nines's chest. "I know you aren't gonna hurt me."

Nines lets go of his face, and Gavin flops down on top of him as if that was all that held him up.

"Wasn't worried," Gavin mumbles into his neck. "On the ride back to the station, or in the breakroom, or back here. Knew you wouldn't corner me and insist you knew what I wanted."

Nines silently strokes his back. He would never do that. Could not do that. Cannot understand how that could even be an option, but--human media is very insistent that is how an Alpha should act.

"Just want this." Gavin links their hands together and squeezes. "Us being partners. I can jack off on my own. Appreciate it when you help, but that's icing, not cake."

Nines frowns. "Aren't cakes better with icing?"

"Uh no, not if it's--" Gavin sits up and leans over the bed to fish his phone out of his jeans on the floor. "Fucking dumbass art cakes. Shit that looks like a glass or a log, like yeah, that's real art. I'm impressed! But I don't want to eat your nasty fondant sugar cardboard."

Gavin sits up in bed, and Nines sits as well, arranging himself back against the headboard so Gavin can sit in his lap and lean against his chest. This allows Nines to keep his human safely secured between his arms and legs, pressed together for maximum cuddling contact.

"Look at this shit!" 

Gavin holds up his phone, which Nines is already synced to and does not need to physically view. He appreciates the gesture anyway. Gavin continues complaining about "liar cakes" that "don't even phcking taste good." Nines nuzzles into his hair and makes affirmative noises. It is very [soft].

He is not a good judge of when humans have finished speaking, so he simply holds his hand out, wrist up for Gavin to view when he is ready. When he notices, he understands the wordless offer.

"Yeah, baby," he says. "Wanna smell like you. Thanks for asking though. Fucking weird turtle guy and his ugly sex party. I just want to cuddle like this, eat the fuck out of some nachos, and go to sleep. That good?"

Nines has already begun secreting Alpha pheromones from the glands at his wrists. He rubs them over Gavin's bare chest first, then up to his neck. Gavin grabs a wrist on his own and rubs his cheek on it to scent mark him back.

"Good?" he asks.

"What?" Nines processes the dialogue. "Oh. Yes. Please. Yes, please."

Gavin doesn't tease him for his stuttered speech. He never does. Even when he was angry about receiving a new partner, both an android and an Alpha, he never made fun of him for that.

"Maybe a massage though?" He leans his head back so Nines can lick along his neck, returning the favor from earlier. "Mmm, mark me all over."

Nines cannot speak past the possessive growl that elicits. Gavin grins and snickers. The human likely marks that as his own successful social interaction. Nines knows this is much more reward than punishment, but he still kisses his partner in "retaliation."

"Love you," Gavin mumbles against his lips.

Nines purrs louder, still unable to speak. Gavin smirks into the kisses.

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent and I'm so glad it got requested! I think we all need some domestic fluff and hurt/comfort right now ;n;
> 
> check out my tumblr at phcking-detective.tumblr.com for more of my reed900 fics and shenanigans. do not @ me about spaghetti


End file.
